Being an parent is never easy for the Chase family
by Rory and Logan gilmore fan
Summary: Chase & Cameron are married.They have 5 children and a newborn baby. And for the Chase family Being a parent is NEVER easy. Rate & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chase sat at the table in the office reading over an case file when his cell phone went off,He looks down to see it was his wife Allison Cameron-Chase.Chase picked his cell phone up and held it to his ear.

"Hey Honey"Chase said with an smile as his Aussie accent came out nice and thick as it always did.

"Robert,We have an problom"Cameron said as she got an icepack from the frezzer.

Chase sighed and said"Whats wrong Ally?"

Cameron places the icepack on the table"Stephanie got in another fight at school"Cameron said.Stephanie was Cameron and Chases 15 year old daughter.

Chase sigh once more and said"Want me to come home Ally"

Cameron smiled alittle and rubbed her small 4 month pregnant baby bump"Yes Please,Robert"

Chase got his leather coat and messager bag and headed out the door with the cell still pressed to his ear"Ok,Im on my way"and with that they both hung up.

When Chase pulled into the drive way to his house and saw there other children walked up the sidewalk in there Catholic school uniforms.Chase smiled and said"Hey Emma,Hey Brittany, Hey Courtney,Hey Cody"

Chase and Cameron married and had 5 kids they had 15 year old Stephanie,14 year old Emma and her twin Brittany,12 year old Courtney and her twin brother Cody.While Stephanie had dark blonde hair with green eyes,Emma had her dads blonde hair and his sea green eyes and wore cute pink glasses.Brittany had an bit lighter blonde hair then Emma and had her dads eyes too,While Courtney had dark brown/blonde hair and green eyes.And Cody had spiked blonde hair with green eyes.

Cody had his white butten down shirt sleeves rolled up and had his tie half off around his smiled and walked into the house with Emma and Brittany While Courtney walked the house shy like and Chase smiled.While Cody grabed an grape soda from the fridge and Emma and Brittany got some cookies Stephanie sat at the table holding an icepack to her black and blue eye.Chase sighed and ran and hand though his hair.Chase pulled Courtney aside

"Courtney is something wrong?"Chase asked worried it was not normal for her to act shy.

Courtney noded and said in an low voice"Yeh".

"Well care to share what it is?"Chase asked her.

Courtney blushed and said"I um got my ...period at school today"While looking at her feet and blushing alot.

Chase smiled big and gave her and hug"My babygirl got her first period"While he wraped her arms around her and hugged her.

Courtney hugged her dad back then held him tight as an bad cramp hit her"It hurts daddy"She said as an few tears rolled down her face and make an stain on chases work shirt.

Chase held her close and when she started to cry he put one arm under her legs and one on her back and picked her up and carried her to her room which was pink and purple and covered in Zac Efron and Jesse McCartney posters.Chase layed her on her bed and got the heating pad from under the sink in the bathroom and told her to lay on her back for an while and he placed the blue and green heating pad on her stomach and watch her pained look on her face fade away.Chase smiled

"Feel any better now Courtney?"

"Alot daddy,How did you know to do that anyway?"

"Well Court,I am an doctor and I have 3 other daughters"Chase said as he walked out of her room and closed the door.

Chase walked down stairs to see Cameron making dinner,he looked at the clock it read 5:20 Pm.Chase opened the fridge got and bottle of water took an sip and set it on the table.Cameron smiled as Chase walked in.Cameron was cooking pizzia,salad and cheese bread that Cody loved.Chase walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and rubbed her baby bump on her stomach.

"So 5 more months to go I see"Chase said as he kissed her stomach

Cameron giggled and little and said"Yep 5 more months till this little man with be out"Camerona and Chase had just fround out last week it was an boy and ever since then Chase was always smiling.

Chase helped her cook the food and after they all ate Chase then said"Where is Stephanie go honey?

Camerons eyes widened and she gasped and said"I have no idea"

They looked in her room to see her window open and Stephanie gone.

Chase new where she probaly was,He grabed his coat and walked to the park down the road he would take her all the time.Chase got there and saw Stephanie on the swings crying and coughing.

Chase walked up to her and said"Hey there".She looked up and said"Daddy I am so sorry I left with out telling you I just needed to get away"Stephanie said.Chase sat next to her and said"Sweetheart,What is wrong?" in his worried voice.

Stephanie said"My boyfriend broke up with me today"

Chase frowned and held her close till she cryed so hard she began to cough and then she began to gag and she vomited on the sidewalked.Chase rubbed her back till she stoped then wiped her mouth the his sleeve and lead her home.Chase and Stephanie got home and she said.

"Daddy I am..."

**TBC soon...**


	2. Teenagers are an pain

Chase looked at Stephanie and said"Stephanie,your what?"Chase asked worried for his daughter.

"Daddy theres an chance I may be...pregnant"She said looking scared.

Chases eyes widened and he just stood there in shock.Chase did not know if he should yell at Stephanie hug her or something in between.Chase sent her to her room and went to talk to Cameron,He new she would be better at this or at lest he hoped she would be.Chase walked into his and Camerons bedroom and sat on the bed while Cameron brushed her teeth and put on her pjs.After Cameron got out of the bathroom Chase said

"Cameron we need to talk"in his worried voice.

Cameron sat down on the bed next to him"Robert,Whats wrong?"She asked worried

"Allison,Stephanie may be pregnant"Chase said as he looked at Cameron.

Camerons face paled and she said"Has she seen an doctor yet?How late is her period?"She asked fast as she started to panic.And you couldnt blame her I mean Stephanie was 15 she was still an baby to them.

"No She has not and I dont know"Chase said as he tryed to calm an almost crying Cameron down.After 15 minutes Chase got Cameron to fall asleep so he went to Stephanies room.

Chase knocked on her door and heard her say"Come in".Chase walked in and looked around it had been awhile since her was in her room.He saw she had it covered with Taylor Swift and Ashley Tisdale posers.

"Stephanie,I called Dr.Dashmen she can see you Friday after school ok"Chase said as calmly as he could.Chase sat on her bed after moving the stuffed bear that way laying there.

"Daddy I am so sorry I never wanted this to happen it was just one night and I was so dumb and..and"Stephanie said fast and panic like.

Chase wraped his arms around her and said"Sweetheart we are not sure if you are pregnant or not sometimes periods can be late or skip sometimes"he said trying to calm her down.

Stephanie smiled and layed her head on her dads chest and calmed down to the sound of his heart beat.She ended up falling asleep on her dad.Chase slowly moved her and layed her on her bed and placed her blanket over her.Chase pushed some of her hair away from her face and turned the light of on her bedside table and walked out of her room,Shuting the door.Chase walked into his and Camerons bedroom and pulled off his work shirt and work pants and pulled on an T-shirt and an pair of pants.Chase got into the bed and layed next to an sleeping Camerons and wraped an arms around her before falling asleep.

The next morning Chase walked into the living room to see Stephanie crying on the couch.Chase walked over to her and said"Steph,Whats wrong"as he sat beside her.

Stephanie looked up at Chase with red eyes"I do not want an baby,daddy"She said as he placed an hand on her stomach.

Chase wrapned his arms around her and said"Dont worry Stephanie,What ever happens me and your mother with be here for you"Chase wanted to get mad but he new at this point it would not help at all.

Stephanie smiled an little and"Ok,Daddy"And got up to get ready for school.

Chase began to cook food for all of the kids,him and Cameron when Stephanie walked in smiling"Wow,I just ate an piece of bread and I did not even puke"She giggled at that,While Emma,Cody and Brittany left for school.After eating an bit more Stephanie left for school and so did Courtney.

Chase kissed Cameron as she walked in and then kissed her baby bump on her stomach.He then kissed her once more before saying"I love you Allison Chase"

She smiled and said"I love you too Robert Chase"Then got an cup of juice to drink.

After that Cameron and Chase left for work,They worked for House so if they where late he would be well umm...He would be house

Chase and Cameron pulled into the PPTH parking lot and took the elevotor to the 2nd floor then walked into there office.Around 11:00 Am there got an call from the EMTs they said the where bring in an 15 year old female with high fever and puking blood.Then they got an call from Stephanies school saying they called 911 she had vomited blood.Chase and Cameron rushed down to the ER to see doctors and nurses all by Stephanies bed.

Chase held an crying Cameron an all they heard was an ER doctor yelled"Get her to an OR,Now"as the rushed off with Stephanie

TBC...SOON


	3. Worried Parents and fighting kids

After the nurses wheeled Stephanie to the OR ,Chase walked up to her doctor and said"Why are they taking her to the OR,Whats wrong with our baby girl?"

The Doctor put his folder down and said"She has an clot in her stomach"He said.

Chase sighed and walked back to Cameron who was sitting in the waiting area.Chase looked at the clock it felt like it had been hours when really it had only been minutes.After an few minutes Cameron layed her head on Chases shoulder and fell asleep,Hand on her stomach like she was keeping her baby inside her safe.Chase smiled at that and stroked Camerons hair till they both fell asleep.Chase slept with his arms around Cameron.

3 hours later the doctor came out and shook Chase awake"Dr.Chase,Dr.Cameron Stephanie is awake you can go see her now"Chase smiled and sat up for an minute.

Chase softly shook Cameron awake then kissed her.Cameron woke up and said"Is she awake"in an sleepy voice but still worried hidden in it.

Chase smiled and said"Yeh Ally,She is awake"Cameron got up at that but fell back into the chair because of being pregnant.Chase got up and put his hand out and helped her stand up without falling back down.

Chase and Cameron walked into Stephanies hospital room.They saw there daughter, there first born laying in the bed looking pale and sick yet her face looked cheerful and happy.Stephanie was smiling.Chase and Cameron looked at each other then they both gave Stephanie a hug.Stephanie hugged then each back then winced as she layed back down.Chase smiled and kissed her head while Cameron stoked her daughter hair as she sat by her bedside smiling and trying her best to hide all the worry and fear she still had inside her.

Chase stood by her bed letting Cameron have the chair.Chase looked at her moniters and smiled at the readings on them they where all good and strong.Chase and Cameron stayed there till the other kids got out of school and they went to pick them up.Chase and Cameron got in the mini van and drove to Rose Mary Catholic School.Chase smiled as Cody,Emma,Brittany and Courtney all walked out smiling.Chase poped open the car doors and they all got in and smiled.Chase drove off and back to PPTH.

Chase un-locked the car door,Helped Cameron out and then they all walked to Stephanies room.When they got there they saw Heather and Ava the House twins.Heather and Ava where Lisa Cuddy and Gregory Houses twin 14 year olds.Heather had long curly brown hair and her dads blue eyes,While Ava has short wavy brown hair and her dads blue eyes.Chase,Cameron,Emma,Cody,Brittany and Courtney all walked in and smiled at Ava and sat in the chair by the wall,Emma and Brittany sat on the edge of Stephanies bed and Courtney stood next to her was always an daddys girl in an way.

Stephanie smiled and said"Hey guys"in an weak but cheerful voice

Cody smiled and said"What up sis?" and Emma said"Hi Stephanie,feel better at all"

Stephanie smiled and said"Nothing little brother and Yeh Emma I feel an bit better but it may be from the painkillers.Chase smirked at that.

Brittany and Courtney then said"We are glad you feel better"

Stephanie smiled and said"Thanks you guys,Now if you all dont mind I am very tired"Chase noded and they all left.Cameron kissed her head and left too.

Chase got in the car after helping Cameron in and waited for Emma,Cody,Brittany and Courtney to sit down then he drove then all home to eat.

After pulling in the drive way,and getting out he opened the door letting all the kids in.Chase shut the door.Cameron walked into the kitchen and started cooking Dinner.Chase walked into the bathroom and combed his hair and then pulled on an new shirt that didnt smell like medicine from the ICU.Chase threw his dirty shirt in the sink and walked out.He walked down the hallway to here Cody yelling at Emma.He sighed and walked into the living room where they where screming and hitting.He held Cody back from Emma then pointed to there rooms which told them he was so not in the mood to deal with it at the moment.Emma sighed and grabed her bookbag then walked to her room.

Cody grabed his cell phone and backpack then walkd to his room and started to play his video games.Chase walked to the couch and sat down turninf the TV channel to Fox 59 and watching Bones.

Chase smiled then heard Courtney yell"Daddy,phone".Chase sighed and leaned over picking the phone up he said"Hello,Oh Hi Doctor,What about Stephanie"Cameron looked at Chase worried...

**TBC...Soon**


	4. Flu season is here

Chase held the phone close to his ear and listened to what Stephanies doctor was saying.Chase smiled then said "Ok" and hung up the phone then said "Stephanie is doing better and can come home this weekend"

Chase smiled and walked over to Cameron giving her an long deep kiss on the made an grossed out face.Cameron giggled at that and smiled.They called all the kids down for dinner.While Chase,Cameron,Emma,Cody,Brittany and Courtney all sat at the table in the kichten and ate.After they all ate Cameron got up and brought out the fresh homemade apple mouth almost dropped to the floor,Cody loved apple pie and let me tell you everone new it.

Chase smiled and helped Cameron up from her wooden chair and kissed her,She kissed back smiling into the went into his room and started playing video games,Emma and Brittany went into the bathroom to do each others hair and Courtney walked into her room and began to sing.She combed her hair into an low ponytail and danced to her music while singing.Chase stood outside Courtneys door and heard her sing some he smiled as she was really good at it.

Chase walked into his and Camerons bedroom and pulled his shirt and jeans off and pulled an T-Shirt and some old pants on and sat down on the bed to watch TV with Cameron.Chase smiled and fliped on the TV set.Cameron walked out of the bathroom and layed next to Chase in bed.Cameron stroked her stomach and layed her had on Chases shoulder.After about 15 minutes Chase and Cameron both fell asleep.

Chase woke up to the sound of Emma crying in her room.He turned to look at the clock it read 5:38 Am.He sighed and got out of bed and walked into the hall and into Emmas room.She was curled up in an ball crying as she slept.Chase got worried and walked over to Emmas bed and softly shook her awake.Emmas eyes poped up and she saw her dad standing there worried.Emma sat up and wraped her arms around Chase and cryed into his chest.Chase held her close and sat on her bed as she layed her head on his chest and fell asleep as he sang to her.By the way she held onto him he new she had another nigtmare.It happend sometimes when she had to much candy before bed and by the looks of it she had broke into her halloween candy.

The next morning at 8:00 Am Chase and Cameron woke up to there alarm going off.Chase sighed and woke up after hitting the off swich on the alarm.Chase stood up and went into the bathroom to pee.After that he walked back out and walked over to Camerons side of the bed and held his hand out helping her up.She smiled and kissed him before she walked over to the closet to get dressed.Chase pulled on an pair of tan work pants and an blue butten down shirt to match his eyes then he put on his shoes.He combed his hair and brushed his teeth then walked down stairs to find Cameron making eggs and bacon.Emma,Courtney,Cody and Brittany were all at the table.Emma looked really tired and pale.Chase walked over to her and placed an hand on her head to see if she has an fever.He found her had to warm to go to school.

Chase sighed and said "Emma come on it back to bed with you".Emma sighed but still sat at the table.Chase got worried.

"Emma,You ok"? He asked his daughter whom looked like death.

Emma looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and said"I feel dizzy,Daddy" and placed her head in her hands as she coughed some nasty coughs.

Chase went into Doctor mode and said"Emma look at me" As he pulld out one of his pen lights and looked in her eyes.Emma pushed the light away and said"Stop it hurts!".

Chase pulled the pen light back in his chest pocket and put his one arm under her legs and the other behind her back as she layed her had on his shoulder.Chase carried Emma to her room and layed her on her bed.

Chase got the childrens medicine and thermometer and poped it in her mouth and under her tongue.After it went off he read it,It read 100.3 degrees.He placed it on her bedside table and gave her some medicine then said"Emma it looks like you got the flu".Emma sighed then held her stomach and said"I think Im gonna puke"Chase grabed the trash can and held it under her as she vomited.He held her hair back till she stoped.

Chase wiped her mouth clean and layed her back on the bed."Em,get some sleep"He said as he left her room.Emma noded weakly and layed in her bed as she coughed some. 

Chase was halfway down the hallway to the living room when he heard Emma screm.Chase ran down the hallway to find...

TBC soon...


	5. Hospitals,Cuts and School

Chase ran down the hall as fast as he could with out falling down.He opened the door of Emmas room to find Emma screming and holding her stomach.Chase walked over to her and said"Emma,look at me where does it hurt babygirl?".Emma cryed and said in an painfull voice"My right side".Chase saw Cameron walk in and said"Allison hold her still for an minute".Cameron noded and held Emma still.Chase softly as he could pressed around her right side till she scremed in pain.He noded to Cameron and said"It looks like Appendicitis".Cameron noded and got all the kids together and took them over to Lisa and Gregory Houses house which was next door to them.

Chase drove to PPTH and carried an crying Emma into the ER,Where an ER doctor walked in and took an X-Ray and said"Get her to an OR".An Nurse helped Emma in an ugly green hospital gown.Emma layed there and said"Daddy Im scared".Chase kissed her head and said"EmTheres nothing to worry about".Emma noded and got wheeled off to the OR.Chase saw Cameron holding her stomach."Allison,Something wrong?'He asked.Cameron said"My stomach hurts bad,Robert".Chases eyes widened.Chase waved an nurse over and she helped Cameron in an room.Chase ended up falling asleep in the waiting room chair.

Chase was woken up by nurse Brenda softly shaking him awake at 6:15 Am.Chase slowly woke up,Yawning and rubbing his eyes before saying"Is Allison and Emma,Ok?".She smiled and noded and said"Allison and the baby are fine,It was just stress.And Emma is in her hospital room in the childrens wing on the 3rd floor,Shes sleeping right now".Chase smiled softly and got up and went to the mens restroom before walking into Camerons room.Chase walked over and kissed her"Hey Ally"He said softly while rubbing her stomach.Cameron opened her eyes smiling and said"Hey Robert,The baby is fine"She said smiling while kissing Chase again.Chase kissed back and said"I know,Ally and Emma is doing fine shes resting right now".Cameron noded and closed her eyes,Falling asleep.

Chase went into the locker room and changed into some green scubs and then down the hall to Emmas room.Halfway there Dr.Cuddy pulled Chase aside"Dr.Chase,Since your going to Emmas room if you like you can go ahead an give her another shot of pain meds".Cuddy new Emmas meds would be waring of really soon and even though Chase is Emmas dad Cuddy went ahead and let him.Chase grabed an needle with medicine in it and walked into Emmas room.He grabed her IV tubing that was in her left arm,And shot the medicine into Emma.Chase pulled the rubber gloves off and tossed them in the trash can.Chase looked over to see Emma waking up 

Chase smiled and kissed her head"Hey Sunshine,How you feeling"Chase asked in an light calm voice which made his accent come out thick for some reason.

Emma smiled softly " I feel better but my stomach is really sore"She said while rubbing her eyes and smiling at her dad.

Chase sat down in the chair beside her bed"Emma,Is there anything you would like"Chase asked smiling.

Emma thought and said"Ice cream with nuts on it sounds really good".Chase smiled and stood up

"Ok,Ill go and get you some Ice cream while I call Cody and see how everyone is doing"Chase said while walking out of his daughters room.

Chase pulled his cell phone from his black cell phone case that was on the band of his pants.Chase fliped his silver cell open and hit speed dial number 5.

Codys cell rang in his pocket,He fliped it open"Hello?"He said while messing with his hair,Trying to make it look even better then it already did.

Chase smiled when Cody picked up"Hey Codys,Its dad Emmas ok,So me or your mom should be home not later then 6:30,Ok"Chase said.

Cody smiled"Ok Dad,Well bye"he said and hung wasnt much of an talker and more of an stairing at girls type of guy.

Chase closed it cell phone,And Slid it back in his cell phone case.Chase went into the ER and started his shift.

Chase got paged by Stephanies school.He sighed and signed out before walking to his car and driving to the catholic school.Chase parked the car,And walked into the school.He saw Stephanie in the nurses office on the exam table.He walked into the nurses office and saw the nurse cleaning an cut on her arm and stomach.Stephanie was on her bed,Shirt pulled up some.She bit her lip as the nurse cleaned the wound on her stomach.When Stephanie saw her dad walk in she took an deep breathe then said"It wasnt my falt".Chase helped the nurse out by cleaning the cut on her stomach before noticing tears rolling down his daughters face.

"Steph,Honey whats wrong"Chase asked while placing an band-aid on her arm and using the pad of his thumb to rub the tears off her face.

"Kathy and Julie Greenhill beat me up"She said holding an ice pack to her swollen eye.Chase smiled softly and hugged his daughter softly.

"Daddy,Can we just go home now"Stephanie asked while yawning.She has been up all night studying for an test that she missed.

"Sure,We can go home Honey"Chase said while helping her up,Stephanie grabed her backpack and purse and they started to walk out.

Chase opened the car doors and helped her in,He started to car and drove home.Once Chase and Stephanie got home they went inside,Along with the others Chase family children.Chase gave Stephanie some pain medicine to take and helped Cody with his history homework and got dinner started.He looked up to see Cameron sitting on the couch.He remember the doctors let her home today and Emma would be able to come home within 3 days or 4 days.It depended on home long it took for her to heal.And if she ripped her stiches at all.

Chase smiled and then heard an cough,whezze and gasp.He looked over at Cody and his eyes widened...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC Soon,Sorry I hadnt updated for an while.I had the flu**


	6. Whoa,What an day

Chase ran over,Grabing Cody before he fell to the floor.Chase looked in his throat then said"Cody your having an asthma attack"And Chase grabed Emmas asthma medicine and injected it into his legs for an fast-acting lungs opened up and he took in deep breathes of air while Chase held him as he catched his had tears in his eyes.Chase held onto him for an minute then let go"Cody we need to get you checked out"Chase noded while sitting on the couch.Chases cell rang.

It was House.He opened his phone"Hello?"

"Chase new case,14 year old famale blood in urine,stomach pain,backpain,chest sore and 102.9 fever"

Chase sighed"House go away"he said while hanging up.

Stephanie walked out of her room and knocked on her dads study door"Come in"She heard him say.

Stephanie walked in and said"Daddy I have to sing an song for school and I was hopen you could tell me how good I am"She said while smiling

Chase smiled"Sure babygirl"

Stephanie turned the music on and started to sing **I wanna know you like that **by Nikki Flores.

_She sang_

_**Hey boy when you look at me that way I can hardly breathe**_

_**I know your smile like the back of my hand**_

_**Do you understand?**_

_**Want you to be my man,Boy**_

_**Aint no other man for me**_

_**Close enough to touch,Yet still so far away**_

_**Probably never knew I felt this way**_

_**I wanna be the first thing on your mind in the morning**_

_**One who knows it you when ya callin**_

_**Girl who drys ya tears when they fallen**_

_**I wanna know you like that**_

_**I wanna be the one you run to when things get all crazy**_

_**The only girl you call your baby**_

_**The ones whos always got ya back,I wanna know ya like that.**_

Stephanie smiled,"So how was I"she asked while smiling.Chase stood up and said,"It was great babygirl"While smiling wide,His Aussie accent coming out thicker then ever.It did that sometimes if he was really sleepy or stressed."Really daddy?"She asked while sitting on his lap,Chase wraped his arms around her and kissed her head"You sure where,babygirl"He said.Stephanie smiled and hugged her dad.Chase felt so loved,He hugged back smiling while rubbing her back.

Chase cell phone went off"Hello"he said.

"Dr.Chase,Its Nurse Jenny we need you in the OR where backed up"

Chase noded and said"Ok,I will be there soon"

Chase got in the car and drove to PPTH,He got out and walked inside.He saw many teenagers in the clinic and others.He pulled on rubber gloves and call out the name"Caitlyn Doorson"An girl about 16 stood up and walked into the examroom with him.Chase patted the exam table"Hop up here"He said while pulling the other rubber gloves on.She noded and got on the table and said"It burns when I pee".Chase looked at her and noded and got an needle and vile and drew some blood.He then took an urine sample and walked back into the exam room.

"Caitlyn,You have an mild bladder infection"

Caitlyn noded and took the medicine bottle he gave her and left.

When Chase got home he saw Cameron on the couch watching TV.He sat down next to her and smiled.An crying Stephanie ran through the front door.Chase got up and walked to her"Steph,Honey whats wrong"?

TBC SOON


	7. I dont need to read Billy Shakespeare

Stephanie walked over to her dad and hide her face in his chest,Crying.Chase wraped his arms around his oldest daughter and held her close."Steph,What is wrong"He asked her once more while noticing her jeans where un-zipped and her shirt was half un down.Chases eyes widened,Not wanting what he was thinking to be true.Chase lead her top the couch and handed her an tissue.Stephanie blew her nose and said"My boyfriend tryed to get me to sleep with him,again"While fresh tears rolled down her face.Chase sighed softly,He knew after her pregnancy scare she didnt want to have sex.Now most fathers would ground her,But since she was his and Camerons daughter he didnt need to worry.

Chase woke up the next morning and heard the showers running.He rolled over and found Camerons side with no Cameron.She must be taking a shower.He got up and walked to wake the kids up.He woke all the others up then got to Stephanies room.Chase knocked then said"Stephanie,Honey time to get up".He heard no answer.He walked into her room and found her sleeping.He shook her shoulder and woke her.She sat up in bed and mumbled"Im up Im up".He smiled and watched as she put her contacts in and walked into the bathroom.After all the kids left for school Cameron and Chase left for work.Chase drove and Cameron sang along to songs in the car.Thats when his cell rang,Right as he pulled into PPTH.He picked his cell up.And fliped it open.

"Hello"He said into the phone.

"Dr.Chase,This is Mrs.Kasey Stephanies homeroom teacher.Her and some friend are putting on an little'song'we need you to come and get her"

Chase sighed and said"Ok,Well be there soon" and hung up.He told Cameron what was going on and drove to her school.

Standing on stage was Stephanie and her friends Katharine Wilson,Samantha Johns and Lisa Kars.And Stephanie was singing she was singing the song"Billy S"

Stephanie sang

**Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck,  
It's way too early to catch a bus,  
Why conform without a fuss,  
Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!**

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Teachers treat us all like clones,  
Sit up straight, take off your headphones,  
I don't blame them, they get paid,  
Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out!  
To skip or not to skip? that is the question.  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out,  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!.

The teachers where speachless,The parents where mad and Chase and Cameron where...shocked.After all the other kids and parents left Chase and Cameron grounded Stephanie for 2 weeks.School,Home and maybe if shes lucky she can go see the movie she wanted to see next Friday with her friend Holly Klazzer.Chase,Cameron and Stephanie went home and they talked for a while.After Stephanie went to her room.Chase and Cameron then remembered Codys band was going to be playing in 45 minutes at his school.They called Lisa Cuddy-House to come over and watch the kids while they went.

Cody and his pals Kyle,Danny,Allan and Gabriel where on stange and started to sing and play.

They all sang

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more,  
I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.

When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that is forever  
i just gotta let you know,  
i never wanna let you go...

When you look me in the eyes.(yeeah)  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,(is alright)  
When you're right here by my side.(by my side)

When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.(oh)  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

**Hannahs note;The first song is Billy S by Skye Sweetnam and the second is When you look me in the eyes by The Jonas Brothers.If anyone has any songs they want Stephanie or Codys band to sing let me know! .**

**-Hannah.**


	8. Butterfly kisses

After Cody's bandy played,Chase,Cameron and the kids went home.Chase sent Cody to his room to play his Xbox or something.Chase went and got Stephanie.They needed to talk.They got she wanted to sing and play in her band,They got she and the band played at her school on every Monday night.But what they did not get was why did she pick a song and got play it with out asking the school and teachers.That's why they where so pissed off.Her band had started to play the song right in the middle of a bake sale.

Stephanie set down on the couch and so did Chase,After helping Cameron sit down since her stomach was still getting bigger.Chase looked at Stephanie and sighed.

"Stephanie,Your grounded for one week.We went and played with your band without asking anyone!"Chase said.

Stephanie noded and walked to her room.Tears in her eyes.When Chase saw her eyes glazed over with wetness from tears.He felt bad for yelling at her.

Stephanie sat in her room,She looked at a picture of her and Chase when Stephanie was 6 years old.She had on a yellow sun flower dress and was laughing while Chase held her and smiled.She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a CD.She sighed and poped it.She layed on her bed and let the lyrics float into her mind.

**There's two things I know for sure.**

**She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.**

**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,**

**She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.**

**And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...**

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.**

**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.**

**"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."**

**"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."**

**Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**

**To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**

**Sweet sixteen today.**

**She's looking like her momma a little more every day.**

**One part woman, the other part girl.**

**To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.**

**Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...**

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.**

**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.**

**"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,**

**I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."**

**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**

**To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**

**All the precise time.**

**Like the wind, the years go by.**

**Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.**

**She'll change her name today.**

**She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.**

**Standing in the bride room just staring at her.**

**She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,**

**I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."**

**Then she leaned over... and gave me...**

**Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.**

**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.**

**"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."**

**"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."**

**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**

**To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.**

**I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.**

**I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.**

**Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.**

Stephanie let a few tears roll down her cheeks and hit her shirt.The song** 'Butterfly kisses'** always made her cry.She had no idea why or how but it did.Stephanie walked into the bathroom and took a nice long shower then combed her hair,tied it up in a big hairclip and took the rest of her mascara and eyeliner off.She grabed her blow dryer and died her hair,put her one large curler in her bangs and pulled her Pjs on.She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.She opened the fridge.She took out the milk and grabed a glass,She poured her self some milk then went back to her room.She stoped by her mom and dads bedroom door.She took a sip of milk then knocked on the door.Chase opened the door and saw Stephanie standing there.He let her in and she sat down on the bed.

"Daddy Im sorry I made you and mum mad.I didnt want you get you mad I just wanted you to.."She stoped"What I mean is I miss when you would come home from work,After a 18 hour shift and even though you were dead tired you would still play with me and what a movie the we had alreayd seen a million zillion times"She said while tears ran down her face and she set her cup of milk on the table beside the bed.Stephanie stood up and walked to Chase.She wraped her arms around him,rested her face on his chest and hugged him.Chase smiled and kissed her head.

**TBC REALLY SOON:**

**Hannahs note:Everyone I am so sorry this chapter is so short! I have a bad cold plus some PMS cramps.But I will be updating soon.Oh and the song Stephanie was listening to was called Butterfly kisses.It was sang by many people,Jeff Carson,Bob** **Carlisle and also Randy Thomas.**


	9. The girl can rock!

**Note:This chapter is not my best work.I wrote it while I was in bed with the flu.So..It..kinda ...sucks.LOL XD**

Stephanie woke to the sun shining through her blinds on her window.She sat up and walked into her bathroom,Still half asleep.After a hour of curling her hair,Putting on make-up and changing her lipstick 3 times she had ready for school.Stephanie pulled on her kness socks,plaid skirt,dress shoes,and white button down top.She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and let one big curl to hair on her cheek.She turned on the radio,The song your anything by Taylor Swift coming on.She grined and sang along to the lyrics of the song while finishing up her math homework.She danced along.Her voice hitting the notes of the song perfect.She grined and used her hair brush to sing into.She laughed when Emma walked in and began to dance along with her big sister.She giggled"So...You gonna tell mom and dad about the..You know"Emma asked Stephanie while helping her with her eyeliner.Just because Emma wasnt aloud to ware eye liner.Didnt mean she couldnt know.Stephanie burst out laughing"Are you insane Em"she said smirking."Why the bloody hell would I tell mom and dad bout that?"she asked her younger sister.Emma sighed and then right at that moment Chase walked in.He leaned on the door frame,Arms crossed over his chest and looking at Stephanie.Emma knew that look,So she left.

Stephanie bit her lip.Chase just looked at her,Even in his hospital scrubs.He could still get that 'parent'look on his face"And what is it,That you cant bloody tell me and your mom?"He asked,A eyebrow rasied.

Stephanies eyes got wide for a minute.She sat on her bed."I..gotta go"She said as the bus pulled up outside.

When Stephanie got home from school.She had a huge grin on her face.And so did Cody.Chase stood up and walked to them"What you two so happy about?" He asked.

Cody walked to his room.And Stephanie turned to Chase.

"I wrote a new song for Codys band"She said while pulling her shoes off.

Chase smiled"Thats great sweetheart".

The next day at the high school Stephanie sat on a chair in the drama,Holding her pink guitar.She began to play and sing.Today she was trying out for the high school talent show.

She sang.

**Should Have Been Different But  
It Wasn't Different, Was It  
Same Old Story, Dear John, And So Long  
Should Have Fit Like A Glove  
Should Have Fit Like A Ring  
Like A Diamond Ring  
A Token Of True Love  
Should Have All Worked Out  
But It Didn't  
She Should Be Here Now  
But She Isn't**

**There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
There's Your Trouble**

**So Now You're Thinking 'Bout  
All You're Missing -- How  
Deep You're Sinking, Round And Round And Dragging Down  
Why Don't You Cash In Your Chips  
Why Don't You Call It A Loss  
Not Such A Big Loss, Chalk It Up Better Luck  
Could Have Been True Love  
But It Wasn't  
It Should All Add Up  
But It Doesn't**

**There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
There's Your Trouble**

**Should Have All Worked Out  
But It Didn't  
She Should Be Here Now  
But She Isn't**

**There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
There's Your Trouble**

She smiled and they said they would let her know next monday.Stephanie walked to her class room and then went home when the bell rang.She walked home and opened the front door.She grined"Mum,Dad"She called out.No one was home.She sighed and grabed a soda and walked up to her room,Shutting the door behind her.She kicked off her shoes and took her uniform off and went to take a shower.Stephanie took a shower then pulled on a pair of old jeans and a baggy T-shirt.She cliped her golden hair up in a bun then sat down with her guitar.Stephanie looked out the window.The sun was shining bright today.

Stephanie grined and began to play a song.Soon she found her self singing.She didnt even have more then a few lyrics down.She just began to sing and then she found her self singing a whole song.Around 3 and a half minutes long.Stephanie sang and began to sing stronger.She was singing Taylor Swifts song "Your Anything"She loved that song so much.

**I bet you lie awake at night trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin if you'll ever find just what you want  
A hometown number one  
Or a california loaded gun  
But you'll only get one  
Thats what you thought  
And heres what you got**

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything  
Be your anything

If you want hard to get  
If you want  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumby ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one will be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is how it goes

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees

In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

It's not like i'm giving up who i am for you  
But with someone like you it's so easy to do

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
Thats what you need

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything .

Chase walked into the house and heard her singing.She smiled and walked up to her room.Her knocked on her door and walked in,He watched her sing.His babygirl was growing up so fast.He walked into her room."Sing once more song for me sweetpea?"He asked.She noded ok and began to sing.

**I've been looking at you looking me  
Bet you're thinking that want you get  
Is what you see  
But underneath this cool exterior  
A raging river flows  
So before you get any nearer  
I better let you know**

I'm an emotional girl  
I can't help myself  
Sometimes I laugh  
Sometimes I cry  
Sometimes I do both and I don't know why  
I got a Passionate heart  
And that's just the way things are  
You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl

I like music that's loud and lights down low  
I like driving my car too fast  
And dancing slow  
Some folks may say I'm too extreme  
'Cause I can't stop once I start  
But I never could do anything  
With half my heart

I'm an emotional girl  
I can't help myself  
Sometimes I laugh  
Sometimes I cry  
Sometimes I do both and I don't know why  
I got a Passionate heart  
And that's just the way things are  
You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl

I'm an emotional girl  
I can't help myself  
Sometimes I laugh  
Sometimes I cry  
Sometimes I do both and I don't know why  
I got a Passionate heart  
And that's just the way things are  
You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl

You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl 

_Note:The songs are Theres Your Trouble By Taylor Swift & Your Anything By Taylor Swift and __Emotional Girl By Terri Clark_


	10. Summertime Ideas

**Note:This Chapter is very short due to me just having blood drawn so my arm was sore.And it hurt to bend it.The dumb lab person stuck me 4 times before finding a vain.**

Chase sat in the living room of the house. All her could hear was the sound of a fly buzzing in the room. No fighting, Nor yelling. It was summertime. He always heard one of the kids fighting. All her heard was the fly and Allison holding there new born baby boy who was softly giggling. He was so cute. He has Cameron's green eyes and Chases blonde hair. Not that you could really tell, But he did have a bit of fuzzy hair intop of his baby head. Chase stood up and walked up the stairs and into the hallway. He slowly walked down the halls. He looked into Cody's room. He had fallen asleep while playing a video game. Chase laughed and turned the game off.He walked into Emmas bedroom.She was on her bed watching a movie.She smiled at Chase and sat up in bed.

Emma smiled "Daddy,I am so bored.Why cant I go swimming?" She asked him

Chase sighed "Emma do you even remember what happend last summer when you went swimming?"

Emma sat in her beanbag chair and noded softly,her hair flopping in her eyes "I passed out while swimming under water,I had a asthma attack..Your point is?"

Chase sighed"Emma sweety,I just do not think it is a good idea to go swimming alone."

Emma noded"Fine I guess"

Chase kissed her head"I would take you but I have to go to work in a hour and your mom is busy with your new baby brother."

Emma giggled"Daddy Cody may be younger but he is not a baby"She said joking around

Chase lighty poked her in the arm"I was talking about your new born brother Luke"He said.

Stephanie sat in her bedroom.Dressed in normal summer clothes,Just a pair of blue shorts and a purple tanktop with a large **S** on the front.She smiled and began to sing.her voice high yet soft.

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, i'll believe it  
If you text it, i'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I should probably mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss i'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do 

Stephanie smiled wide and walked over to her computer.She IMed her friends Heather and Ava House.She also IMed Natalie Wilson,Samantha Foreman and her twin sister Jessica Foreman.Jessicas was the first to join the chat.Then Samatha,Then Ava Then Heather and then Natalie.

**StephanieSuperstar**_ has started a chatroom_

**JessicaTheDancer**___has join the chatroom._

**MissSingergal3 **_has joined the chatroom_

**MizzBossy125 **_has joined the chatroom_

**Queenofdrama33 **_has joined the chatroom_

**Natalie2009 **_had joined the chatroom_

**JessicaTheDancer: Hey guys! XD**

**Mizzbossy125: Yo kangaroo what they hell you want? I was watching TV.**

**StephanieSuperstar: Stop calling me that Ava Savannah Cuddy-House!**

**Natalie2009 :Ummmm...Hi guys**

**MissSingergal3: Hey ya guys! :)**

**Queenofdrama33: Yeah yeah whatever,Now Steph what you want?**

_Stephanesuperstar has a idea_

**Mizzbossy125: Stephanie Chase just tell us the idea**

_Mizzbossy125 glairs at StephanieSuperstar_

**StephanieSuperstar:Lets make a webshow.On one youtube account.We can make mini webshow and stuff.Like about boys who broke our hearts and stuff**

**Mizzbossy125: Not a bad idea kangaroo XD**

**Natalie2009:Cool idea Steph!**

_MissSingergal3 claps hangs and smiles at Stepahaniesuperstars sweet idea_

_Natalie2009 winks at everyone _

**StephanieSuperstar:So,I will make the account.We can film in my room since I had a a bulit in recorder in my Mac computer kk :)**

**Natalie2009:Okay**

**Missbossy125:yeah ok...**

**MizzSingergal3:Sure sounds cool :)**

**JessicaTheDancer:Ok I gotta go guys.. ;)**

**Queenofdrama33:kkkkkkk!**

_JessicaTheDancer Has signed off_

_MissSingerGal3 Has signed off_

_Queenofdrama33 Has signed off_

_Mizzbossy125 Has signed off_

_Natalie2009 Had signed off_

_StephanieSuperStar had ended this chatroom and signed off_

Stephanie smiled as Chase called for her to come down to eat with the family"Coming Daddy!"She yelled back as she smiled to her self.This would be fun...

**TBC...**


	11. Tattoo and Burning up

**Note:**This Chapter is probably my worst yet.This week just hasnt been going very well for me.My cousins in the hospital.My home phone wont work because there working on the line or something.My friends are all away at camp.I lost my medicine bottle and cant find it.And I just couldnt think of any ideas for this chapter.But,Yet I felt the need to type _**something **_.So I did.Hope you all enjoy.And I am guessing as always.I spelled some words wrong.I got this and that wrong.Yeah yeah I know.I mess up alot.But I try my best.So please,Gimmie time.After a while I will get a hang of it.

After eating,Stephanie walked back to her roomand fell asleep.The next day,She began to dig through her closet.Skirts and Tops.Bras and Socks.All of them all flying across her room and in mid air.She let out a scream.She sighed and slopply clipped her hair up,The messy curls tickling the nape of her neck.She bit her lip and had thoughts about throwing something at her wall.But then again.That would be very stuipd.

Stephanie sighed and kicked her stuffed bear that was laying on the floor.She walked to her CD player and poped in a CD and began to dance and sing to it.

Stephanie moved with the beats of the music.Her hair flipping as she did.Music to Stephanie,Was like morphine.It eased her pain and made her crazy.She loved music.Ask anyone.She sang along.

She smiled and sang to the words of the song.Her voices coming out crisp yet soft and sweet as candy or wine.She smiled wide.

**No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my head in the fire, sooner or later, I get what I'm asking for**

**No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free  
To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done.  
Live every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction.  
I loved you once needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do.  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo. Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you. **

**Sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking times  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothing is broken**

**No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo, just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you **

**If I live every moment,  
It won't change any moment,  
It's still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothing is broken (yeah)  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I love you once needed protection  
Still a part of everything I do  
You'll still in my heart just like a tattoo**

**Can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothing is broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I love you once and I needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You'll still in my heart just like a tattoo, just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you**

_mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm_

_3 days later..._

Stephanie,Heather,Ava,Natalie,Samantha and Jessica all sat in Stephanie bedroom.Stephanie sat in her computer chair.In a pair of new jeans and a new yellow tanktop.

Stephanie clicked the login button her her youtube.She smiled and they uploaded her video.The clicked play to watch it.She all smiled wide.

The video showed Stephanie in a black dress with white leggins and everyone else in a white dress with black leggins.Stephanie was smiling and sat down in a chair

"Ok ya guys,A few of you have email us and asked about my accent.Someone asked me if I was from Australia."She said

Stephanie wiggled around in her seat"Now,The answer to that is..No."She said. "I am not from there.My dad is,I just happend to pick up a tint of a accent.I was born in New Jersey"She said

Stephanie bend over and picked up photo"No,My brother Cody.His accent is way weaker then mine.But Mine is thicker because I kinda grew up a daddys girl"She said.

Jessica jumped in "And for the record.Her accent gets way thicker when she is by a boy she thinks is hot"She said laughing.

Stephanie pushed Jessica and they ended up on the floor on there butts.They where laughing"Ok well...I guess that true"She said getting up off the floor.

Stephanie smiled wide before they got a IM on someone askin Stephanie to sing something.She noded ok

Stephanie stood up and--then Cody and his friends walked in.Stephanie smirked and turned to face the recorder"Everyone...My brother and his band!"

Cody froze in place but they all ran to get there stuff.Stephanie grabed her hand held cam corder and walked after them with her friends behind her.

They got to the basement and Cody began to play his guitar and sing some.

**I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes**

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I fell  
So fast  
I can't hold  
Myself back  
High heels  
Red dress  
All by yourself  
Gotta impress

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby 

And with that...Cameron and Chase walked in.And everyone froze because they were still live.

Stephanie stumbled"Ummmm"

**TBC...**

**Note:The songs in this chapter are Tattoo by Jordin Sparks and Burnin up by The Jonas Brothers.Now,There are two songs of burnin up made.Once slighty longer because it has another guest singer in it.**


	12. NOTE:Season 5 house!

This is a video on youtube.And video has the promos for Season **FIVE** House. So copy the link and paste it into your address bar.

**BEFORE YOU COPY THE CODE PUT **

www. (THEN) you tube (with no spaces) (Then) DOT Com

then...

then the code below after the you tube

/watch?voHeoOkLewBU

-Hannah

_**IF NONE OF THIS MAKES SENCE.GO TO MY PROFILE.I will link the code there**_


	13. Note: Updates, New stories whoa

_AN: Oh my god guys! I'm so sorry I havn't updated in so long. I've had writers block and then I've been sick on and off for months and I just forgot about my stories. I'm sorry. A new chapter is in the works as if a new story I'm working on. I'm working on a Chameron story and maybe a Huddy one. Maybe even a Rachel Cuddy one. Let me know if I should a Rachel or Huddy one first. At the moment I am in fact sick but I'm on medicine. My doctor has me on amoxicillin so I should be uploading within a few days. Maybe tonight for all I know ;) Anyway. Reviews welcomed._ **- ****Rory and Logan Gilmore Fan**


End file.
